runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Aaarto/Archief 1
Welkom! Gelieve je berichten op overlegpagina's steeds te tekenen met je naam. Hiervoor kan je vier tildes gebruiken (~~~~) of met de "''handtekening/sign''" knop ([[Afbeelding:Signatureknop.PNG]]) boven het venster voor het bewerken van tekst. Hierdoor wordt automatisch met je naam en de huidige tijd en datum getekend. Tekenen is belangrijk, omdat andere gebruikers zo kunnen zien van wie het bericht is. Gelieve gewone pagina's niet te tekenen, enkel overlegpagina's. Nogmaals, welkom! |} Foute categorieën Hey, goed dat je vandalisme en foute categorieën verwijderd, maar dan moet je er niet zelf rare categorieën gaan toevoegen. Wat is de Categorie:Containers nou weer voor onzin?! [[User:Xbabyx140|'''Xbabyx140''']] ''[[User talk:Xbabyx140|Overleg]]'' mrt 14, 2010 12:42 (UTC) De Categorie: Containers is een categorie die items bevat die iets kunnen vasthouden, bv: een bowl kan water vasthouden. De cornucopia kan voedsel vasthouden. -[[Gebruiker: Aaarto|Aaarto]]- Rollback Bij deze ben je gepromoveerd tot rollback! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG [[Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Darth Stefan]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG [[Overleg Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Overleg]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mei 3, 2010 14:27 (UTC) Bedankt! mei 3, 2010 16:57 (UTC) Bureaucraat rechten Hey, ik heb je hierbij bevorderd tot een Bureaucraat zodat je meer rechten heb, voor je geweldige bewerkingen de afgelopen tijd. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG [[Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Darth Stefan]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG [[Overleg Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Overleg]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 6, 2010 08:55 (UTC) Taalgebruik Hoi, Ik weet niet of ik dit op de juiste manier doe, maar ik kon het niet vinden waar ik een eventuele klacht of vraag kon indienen. Ik had eigenlijk gehoopt op een forum waarin alleen normale gebruikers deeel aan namen. Helaas merk ik nu dat er hier ook ongewenst taalgebruik word gebruikt. Ik had iets geschreven waarop gelukkig werd gereageerd. Er zat er ook een reactie bij van een anonieme gebruiker met een antwoord van we beginnen op1 jij kanker noob. Persoonlijk is dit voor mij zelfs zeer kwetsend maar dat is niet belangrijk. Is het mogelijk om aan dit soort gebruikers een halt toe te roepen voor hun taalgebruik?. Verder wil ik wel even laten weten dat jullie schitterend werk leveren op deze site. Ik dank je hiervoor. Heb er al veel hulp aan gehad. Groetjes Petra Gebruikers pagina Hey, ik zag een foutje staan in je gebruikers pagina "10 September 1010: [http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Recipe_for_Disaster Recipe for Disaster] afgemaakt" moet denk ik 2010 zijn. Gr, Thomassn New look blog Hey, zou jij dit aan [[User_blog:Aaarto/Problemen_met_nieuwe_Oasis_Wikia_skin|je blog post]] kunnen toe voegen? Aangezien je toch al een blog erover was begonnen, lijkt het me niet handig om zelf een nieuwe te straten. [[Bestand:New_Wiki_Skin_advertentie.png|thumb|300px|Een voorbeeld van een gepersonifieerde skin.]] Wikia is de laatste periode druk bezig geweest met het werken aan een nieuwe frisse look. Sinds woensdag 6 oktober is de beta ronde van start gegaan en zullen ingelogde gebruikers de nieuwe look kunnen ervaren op elke wikia. :Voor mensen die niet weten hoe dit gedaan moet worden: ga naar '''Mijn voorkeuren''', dan naar '''Vormgeving''' en klik vervolgens op '''New Wikia Look'''. Dit kan alleen gedaan worden door ingelogde gebruikers! Doe eens een poging en ervaar de nieuwe skin. Je kan ook terug schakelen naar de Monaco skin tot 2 november. Gebundeld met de nieuwe look, introduceren we ook de nieuwe Theme Designer. Met de Theme Designer kunnen administrators van een wiki snel de skin van de wiki aanpassen door kleuren te veranderen, achtergrond afbeeldingen te plaatsen en een eigen gemaakte woordmerk plaatsen. Alleen administrators kunnen toegang krijgen tot de Theme designer bij de My Tools menu. De Theme designer zal verschijnen op het toppunt van de pagina met een volledige preview pagina om je veranderingen te kunnen zien. Dus neem een kijkje en maak een geweldige skin bij je Wiki. Als je enige hulp nodig heb, kijk dan gerust hier voor . :Als je geen administrator ben, kun je [[w:c:themedesigner|hier experimenteren]] met de Theme designer. Dus voor de administratoren is het tijd om je Wiki klaar te maken voor iedereen de nieuwe look kan zien. De nieuwe look zal dan op 20 oktober voor iedereen te zien zijn. Dus begin met het experimenteren van een nieuwe look. Hoewel de meeste wikis geen problemen zullen ondergaan met de nieuwe look, is nu het moment om dit te controleren. Wikis met complexe javascrips of CSS zouden beter op moeten letten. En als je bugs ziet, laat het ons dan alstublieft weten. Dus bekijk de nieuwe Wiki look op jouw wiki, speel met de Theme designer en laat ons weten of we je kunnen helpen. Alvast bedankt! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG [[Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Darth Stefan]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG [[Overleg Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Overleg]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG okt 9, 2010 17:53 (UTC) :Dankje! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG [[Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Darth Stefan]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG [[Overleg Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Overleg]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG okt 9, 2010 20:16 (UTC) Blog Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind, maar ik heb het bericht van Mark ook in je blog gestopt. Dan hebben we namelijk 1 centraal bericht. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG [[Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Darth Stefan]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG [[Overleg Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Overleg]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG okt 9, 2010 20:23 (UTC) CHARMED0009 HOI AAARTO IK WEET HET NIET GOED MAAR IK DENK DAT JE MIJN IP ADRES HEBT GEBLOCKEERT? WAROM? EN WAROM IS DEZE WIKI VERANDERT? GROETJES CHARMED0009 IK BEN GESTOPT MET HET BEWERKEN MET HET NEDERLANDS WIKI STUUR BERICHT ACHTER hoi ik ben charmed0009 ik wil ook moderator worden van deze site kunt u mij daarmee helpen altufblieft? besTE... hoi aaarto het verbaast me dat je zoveel mensen hebt op je wiki hoe heb jij dat gedaan? kan je me helpen ? met dat? ik zou het me afvragen hoe je aan zoveel mensen bent gekomen? kan je het aan mij zeggen alstublieft? stuur een bericht achter op mij profile help help help!! hoi aaarto ik ben het ikikikik weet je warom ik niet op charmed0009 zit omdat ik mijn wachtwoord van charmed0009 ben vergeten kan je me er alsjeblieft me helpen om mijn account van deze wiki terug te krijgen alstublieft!!!! geachte aaarto ik ben het ikikikik ik ben echt mijn account charmed0009 VERLOREN jij wist toch ook zelf dat ik charmed0009 wrm geloof je me dan niet? jij zij ps ik weet dat je charmed0009 BENT WRM ZIT JE DAN OP IKikikik dus ik bedrieg niet ik stop met de deze wiki hi aaarto je maakt het me wel lastig dat je me niet gelooft over die charmed0009 en je weet nog zelf dat die account van mij is nouw lastig bekijk charmed0009 PROFIEL DIE IS MOOI ik stop Administrator rechten Hey Aaarto Ik wil één ding vragen: denk je dat ik kans maak om administrator rechten te krijgen? Persoonlijk zou ik het wel handig vinden, omdat ik (helaas) vandalisme moet verwijderen en er soms pagina's zijn die moeten verwijderd worden. Nu voeg ik altijd het sjabloon 'Delete' toe, maar het zou toch wel gemakkelijker zijn als ik het zelf kan doen. Ik waarschuw de vandalen ook steeds, maar ooit zal er eentje zijn die geblokkeerd moet worden. Het zou dan ook praktisch zijn als ik ze zelf kan blokkeren, anders moet ik daar nog iemand anders mee lastig vallen XD MVG nov 16, 2010 17:57 (UTC) :Dank je wel voor de stem op het forum :P Als ik die rechten zou krijgen, zal ik ze zeker zo goed mogelijk gebruiken. :MVG : nov 16, 2010 20:47 (UTC) ::Ik heb nog een vraagje: hoelang kan men stemmen bij zo'n nominatie op het forum? Het is al een week geleden dat er nog iemand op heeft gereageerd... ::MVG :: nov 21, 2010 12:59 (UTC) :: :Hartelijk bedankt! Het geeft niet dat je wat later reageerde (ik heb soms zelf internetproblemen). Ik zal zeker zo goed mogelijk gebruik maken van de rechten. :MVG : nov 24, 2010 14:21 (UTC) : :Nogmaals bedankt. nov 24, 2010 14:27 (UTC) hi jow aaarto kheb n vraag tot hoeveel punten moet je hebben om moderator te worden groetjes shershah zarin jagex!! hi aaarto wil je naar mn bloeg kijken?? shershah zarin wat vind je ervan bekijk al die 2 FILMEN SCHRIJF DAN EEN COMMENT WAT JE EROVER VINDT?? hi wil je nog een keer naar mn blog der is daar een film van britnyspears maar helemaal bekijken helemaal plz shershah zarin shershah zarin '''([[Gebruiker:Shershah zarin|IK]] dec 5, 2010 10:34 (UTC)),,''' og aaarto hoe kan ik je bedanken ga naar mn blog shershah zarin je zal zien dat ik veel punten heb!! help hoi aaarto ik heb een vraagje hoe verdien je goude bagajes?? '''([[Gebruiker:Shershah zarin|IK]] dec 5, 2010 10:42 (UTC))''' Vandalisme shershah zarin pleeft veel vandalisme...[[Gebruiker:Bram Blast|Bram Blast]] dec 11, 2010 13:40 (UTC)